Chocolate Covered Rice Balls
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: Hi! I finally got a new chappie up! YAY! Anyway, we see that Yumi has a M. Item that Pegasus must know about if he's after her, or is it that? Has Seto really changed? What does Yami know that can help the situation? Where did the riceballs disappear to?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the people used in this fic, a computer with Internet,   
or even the clothes I am wearing at this moment... or actually Yumi is mine. So   
is Yami Yumi! Yumiko is my name in Japanese class, but I only use that for that   
class. I like Yumi better!  
  
Chocolate Covered Rice Balls  
Chapter one: Meeting  
  
Not only did it rain on that first day of business, but also no one was coming   
in on account of it! Yumi was sitting at the table nearest the window, drowning   
in her pity. Everyone in the town of Domino would surely have to love her   
specialty. She loved to make them huge and wrapped in a custom foil made at her   
house, though her father was against the idea slightly.  
  
"I only wanted to have my own money, and everyone that I know loves my homemade   
specialty." Yumi said slowly, looking out the rainy window.  
  
The bell above the door rang with a small brass tone, one that was sure to grasp   
her attention. Yumi was now sixteen, and lovely enough to catch the eye of   
someone that had just entered the door.   
  
"Seto!" said a younger voice, "I want a chocolate covered rice ball!" The voice   
was eager and delighted Yumi in the fact that she might get her first customer   
right then.  
  
"All right, Mokuba, I'll get you one." Said a deeper solemn voice that delighted   
Yumi even more. Now this voice was just about attractive... just about? No, it   
was.  
  
Yumi looked to see a famous face. "Irasshaimase!" she announced. "Welcome to the   
very first Nihongo no Tabemono shop! I make all sorts of Japanese foods to sell   
right here in the local part of town."  
  
Mokuba had stars in his eyes. "I know who you are." He said, smiling with   
pleasure. "You moved here from Japan like last month. You were also second in   
the National Duel monsters competition! You're Yumi Ishada."  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Yumi answered him. "Well what can I get you today?"  
  
Seto, the older of the two, said sternly, "I'd like a chocolate covered rice   
ball, please."  
  
"That's my specialty. I make them all the time." Yumi went into the back of the   
store where she had put a fridge and got the only one left, the one she was   
saving for later since her father had eaten all of the others the night before.   
She came out with it in her hands, wrapped in a foil that Yumi had made just for   
the business. "Here you are! Oh, and one question, sir... what are your favorite   
duel monsters?"  
  
Seto looked at Yumi, "I like the Blue Eyes White Dragon," he said honestly as   
Mokuba was thinking of his favorite.  
  
"I like this one card... Seto has it but I don't know what it's called." Mokuba   
answered, looking up at his big brother for the name.  
  
"It's called Seareyu. It's a dragon type." Seto told both Mokuba and Yumi.  
  
"That rice ball takes it up to three dollars. Is there anything else you'd like   
with your purchase?" Yumi asked, standing behind the counter. She had long dark   
hair and was wearing a kimono that was modified to wear for this type of   
business.  
  
Seto stared at Yumi and said slowly, "Yes, there is one thing."  
  
Yumi nodded, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
He then tried to say something, but nothing would come out straight until he   
said, "I'd like another one of those rice balls."  
  
"Oh... well... I'd have to make another one. My dad likes to come in and take   
some of my work when he gets home. Sadly he takes it all..." Yumi said, looking   
really depressed. "I would like to make one for you, if that's okay. And I won't   
charge you for your inconvience."  
  
Seto smiled slightly. "All right then, I'll wait for you to make one." He and   
Mokuba sat down at the same table that Yumi was sitting on previously. The table   
was covered in papers and a dueling deck.  
  
Yumi went into her closet, pulled out a huge bag of rice and carried it into the   
back where the stove and the other utensils were placed. "Please," she said   
while in the back, "Move to another seat. I meant to clean that up earlier." She   
put some rice into a big pot so it could begin to boil and came out to remove   
all the things that littered the table. "This is my first day of business and so   
I am really unorganized."  
  
Mokuba sat happily, chomping on his rice ball. "You make the best rice balls.   
Chocolate covered too." He was enjoying it as he was playing his Gameboy   
Advance.   
  
Seto watched her every move. Though she was shy and alluring, something else   
about her called out to him. She was a duelist as well, the kind that probably   
let people take it over on her during a duel. He liked this strange fact.   
Everything that she did brought him under one conclution. Yumi was speacal. She   
worked hard and was reasonable with her customers, though she only looked like   
she was a teenager.  
  
Yumi went back behind the shop part again to find out that it had just begun to   
boil a little. "Sorry, but it will take a little longer."  
  
"That's all right." Seto said, watching Mokuba. "Anyway, Yumi, what kind of   
monsters do you play with?"  
  
Yumi stuck her head out of the door to smile and say, "I don't like giving away   
my strategy. I like to pounce when everyone least expects it, so I won't tell   
you." She went back to what she was doing and strained the rice off of the water   
and placed it into a pan in a ball shape.  
  
"I know what she uses." Mokuba said, not looking up from his game. "She uses   
Spellcasters and a lot of magic cards. I read about it in Duelist Magazine." He   
still had some of his rice ball left but it was soon devoured by a happy mouth.  
  
Yumi stuck her head out again. "Why did you have to go and do that?" she asked   
of him as he shrugged.   
  
"My big brother wouldn't loose so there was no problem in revealing your   
strategy." Mokuba was still into that game until he turned it off and looked at   
the girl with a face full of distortion. "Do you have a sibling?"  
  
Yumi shook her head, and said very depressingly, "Yes, I do. He's a younger   
brother who likes to play Duel Monsters as well. He's at home right now,   
probably working on his strategy on what will be coming up when he goes to   
competition."  
  
"Really?" Mokuba asked. "Wow! A Duelist family!"  
  
Yumi nodded somewhat and went back to making that rice ball that was requested.   
She poured her homemade chocolate frosting onto the rice ball sitting in a pan   
and rolled it so it was covered completely. It's not really that simple... she   
thought, wrapping the ball in her favorite foil. It never will be that simple   
either... Yumi came out and looked at Seto. "All right, you owe me three dollars   
for that rice ball that your little brother managed to scarf down and this one   
is free. I am sorry that I made you wait like that."  
  
Seto shrugged. "That's all right." He retrieved the money from his pocket and   
placed it in her hands. "Well, I hope that you business is good."  
  
"Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimashita..." Yumi said bowing. "You are my very first   
customer, and I really would like to thank you for coming by. Oh! That's   
right... do you go to Domino High School?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Yes."  
  
Yumi said, "Well that's where I'll be going starting tomarrow." She looked at   
Mokuba and smiled, letting him laugh out loud. "Your little brother is so much   
more polite than my own."  
  
Seto acknowledged her comment, but no reply was given as both of the brothers   
left that little shop.  
  
Yumi then sighed when she knew that they were gone. "That was so strange that I   
wanted to keep it going forever... Oh well, it's time to go home." She gathered   
her coat and purse, knowing that something at home could be terribly wrong, but   
she didn't rush at all.   
  
It's not like what they think... I have been working on this forever... I was   
only wishing for something else to happen sooner... Yumi thought, while on her   
way home, a golden charm on a necklace hung around her neck, bouncing as she   
walked in the dreary rain.  
  
--end of chapter-  
  
There were Japanese words used in this chapter that you would probably like to   
know what they mean.  
  
1. Irasshaimase- welcome, said when entering a store by the clerk, waitress or   
otherwise.  
2. Nihongo no Tabemono- Japanese food  
3. Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimashita- thank you in the most formal way allowed in the   
language.  
  
There is something else in the story that is not like the show at all. I know   
that YuGiOh is set in the country of Japan, but I favored moving it to America   
because of the storyline later and because of my dream to live in Japan... but   
anyway, thank you for reading now review it!! 


	2. home

Disclaimer: I am here just to tell a story, not to entertain anyone. I do not   
own anybody but Yumi and her Yami which shall later be introduced. I also own   
the song that will be featured later. And I own the Millenium Charm that belongs   
to me. And the chocolate covered rice balls in which have made this story   
possible. Other than that nothing belongs to me... and this storyline belongs to   
me as well. Other THAN THAT nothing belongs to me! JA NE!!  
  
Chocolate Covered Rice Balls   
Chapter Two: Home  
  
Yumi, the girl with long dark hair, arrived home to see her brother rush up to   
her wildly. "Sis Yumi! Sis! I have my strategy worked out all ready!!" he   
exclaimed happily. The boy was younger than her by six years, such a dreary age   
gap. Her heart was filled with emptiness as something caught her attention.   
"This rain makes it good thinking time!" he added as she just went up the stairs   
nearby so she could think herself.  
  
"Where is Otoosama?" Yumi asked her little brother.  
  
"He's in the kitchen." He replied. "Sis, will you duel me?"  
  
Yumi sighed. Little brothers were such a pain. "I have homework, you know that,   
Yoshio!"  
  
He sulked. "Why do you always have homework?"  
  
Yumi looked down at him from the top of the staircase. "Why do you ask so many   
bothersome questions? I just started a business today, only had one customer the   
whole afternoon, I am failing my math class and not only that, but you have to   
come up to me as soon as I get home just to ask about a dueling strategy!" she   
screamed. "You know that the only reason I had to get a job is because of what   
happened!" she went inside her room and slammed the door. "Oh!!!" Laying the   
papers upon her desk and her dueling deck on her nearby nightstand, she felt so   
lonely.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her..." the voices could be heard though the   
walls of Yumi's room, even above the radio playing. "...but I suggest you leave   
her alone. She is under a lot of stress."  
  
"Yes, Otoosama." Came Yoshio's obedient voice.  
  
Yumi didn't want to do her homework. The thought just made her sick. She wanted   
to think of the person she met in the shop this afternoon, Seto Kaiba. Yumi read   
a lot about him in her Duelist Handbook, which was known worldwide. The   
Champion... that was what Yumi wanted to be when she was younger after taking a   
liking to her first card, given to her by the creators of Duel Monsters himself,   
Mr. Maximillion Pegasus.   
  
--flashback--  
A young girl sat crying in the first altar of a huge church, where a funeral was   
being held. "Oh why did you have to die?" she screamed. The girl was in a   
beautiful black dress and her hair was dark and long enough to reach her rear   
end, even when braided like it was.  
  
A man in a rich suit walked up to the little girl. "What's wrong, Yumi?"  
  
The girl looked up. "You know my name?"  
  
"Yes. I knew your whole family. But, do you like to play card games?" The man   
had long silver hair, and a seemingly dark tone about him. The eerie kind of   
dark tone, one that made almost anyone afraid pierced at everyone around the   
church but her.  
  
"Yes. I play Duel Monsters." Yumi answered honestly. "My family... everybody   
liked to play." Beside her sat a cradle and in it a little baby. "I will teach   
Yoshio to play too."  
  
"I'm glad you like that game." The man said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I   
want you to have two cards that I don't want. They will help you in your game."   
He held out two cards, one a magic and the other a trap. "This magic card is   
called Reborn the Monster, which will revive any monster that dies, that way   
when they do you can assure that you will never be lonely anymore. The second is   
a trap card that is just for you, because I made it so. It's called Sorrowful   
Eyes, which when any monster dies, you can enrage that monster's attack points   
by all of the attack points of that fallen monster, yours or otherwise. I want   
you to have them, they will help you in the championship."  
  
"You know that I have plans?" Yumi asked. "Then you will bring back my family so   
I can finally have someone again? I don't want to be alone!" The girl cried   
aloud and the man just smiled.  
  
"Play the game and you won't be lonely. You will have monsters to aid you and   
the magic to support them and traps to fool your enemy." He reassured her. "If   
you play and do it with everything that you are, you will always have something   
to be with you. I promise. And to start you off with a monster that I know your   
father said that you wanted, I have this as well." He held out the monster that   
she liked the best, the one that supported the ones around her and was dark,   
just like Yumi was inside now. The Witch's Apprentice may have had low attack   
points, but the effect was just what Yumi liked about it. "Take these and not   
only will they accompany you in your journey, child, but you will triumph."   
  
Yumi took them and looked at her little brother. "I will take these and I will   
help Yoshio grow up. Thank you."  
  
The man left and soon the church was empty, but Yumi and Yoshio waited alone.   
Yumi was looking at the deck she had built using those cards the nice person had   
given her. They resembled the inside of Yumi so well that it amazed her. She   
didn't know that her father knew such a nice silver haired man. The confusion   
blurred and soon the girl fell asleep, right when a woman in a tight uniform   
came up to the two children.  
"Get up, little girl. You have been adopted. He knew your father." Said the   
woman.  
  
"I don't wanna leave." Yumi said.  
  
After much fighting, Yumi and her little brother were eventually dragged to   
where they should be. The only thing that they didn't know was that Yumi was so   
hateful for the rest of her life because of it.  
  
--end flashback-  
  
Yumi had finished her homework while thinking of what inspired her to even enter   
any competition for Duel Monsters. Her family except her little brother had been   
brutally murdered somehow while she and Yoshio were at a friend's house. A   
little friend that had strange spiky hair that was three different colors. After   
all of that thinking, doing her homework and thinking some more, Yumi decided to   
look through her deck just to see how much of it had changed since she added   
those cards that Yumi got from Pegasus.  
  
She thumbed through them, one by one, going and looking at each of them as if it   
was special and nothing could take them from her. Nothing had changed since that   
day when she was only six. The pain of thinking had grown until it had her mind   
in complete knots!   
  
"Well, Oyasuminasai!" Yumi said to her deck and turning the light off. "And   
here's to you, Seto Kaiba." She fell asleep quickly, waiting for morning to show   
its face so she could see what was ahead of her.  
  
--end of chapter-  
  
Hello my adoring fans! I have new Japanese words to tell you so you won't be   
completely off!  
  
1. Otoosama- a form of the word Otoosan, which is the formal name for father.  
2. Oyasuminasai- good night  
  
All right people, tell me what you think and what exactly does this past tell   
you about Yumi? What else is there to be learned? Who what when why and how was   
her family murdered and when will the true storyline actually take place? Will   
these questions never end?! NO!! 


	3. school and charms

Disclaimer: If you sue me, you might get some pocket lint. You might even get a   
M&M's wrapper. You won't get anything important, but it still belongs to me   
therefore I'm just letting you know that this does not belong to me. The   
storyline, M. Charm, Yumi, Yami Yumi and the CCRBs do. The Nihongo no Tabemono   
shop is mine!! So is the song that I will write concerning the fact of when it   
will be written.  
  
Chocolate Covered Rice Balls  
Chapter Three: School and Charms  
  
Yumi opened her eyes at the sight of a digital clock that read five thirty. That   
figured. She didn't sleep well on account of remembering everything she had gone   
through. Her wishes were never going to come true, unless she could think of   
something. Oh well. It was time for her to wake up and learn exactly what had   
taken place during her sleep.  
  
"I need to make some more rice balls." Yumi told herself aloud, looking through   
her closet to find her uniform for Domino High School. "That way this afternoon   
when I get to the store I will have some made." She smiled and thought of her   
first customers and who they were... again. Yumi found the uniform and put it   
on, brushed her long hair and braided it. That didn't take too long, but it   
wasn't even six yet.   
  
Yumi opened the door to see that the house was dark, except the running   
television, where Yoshio had fallen asleep yet again. She turned of the set and   
walked into the kitchen, where her clean kimono and more supplies for the shop   
sat, waiting for her to pick them up and take them with her on this new day.   
Yumi grabbed everything she needed, her keys to the shop and her bookbag to   
leave the house when someone called for her in the back of the room.  
  
"Yumi Ishada, where do you think you are going?" asked her father.  
  
"Listen, I have a shop to run and school to attend. Just make sure that Yoshio   
gets up on time today, okay pal?" Yumi sharply answered, giving of a dreadful   
look.  
  
"You know that you can't leave without my permission." He said.  
  
Yumi turned to see him, even if he was in the shadows, and told him as harshly   
as she could speak, "You are not my real father. I hate you and everything that   
you have ever amounted to. I just let you take care of Yoshio for now, but when   
it comes time, I will get rid of you. I can't take on the whole part of him   
right at this point. That is why I started my shop. I don't like the fact that   
you brought me here to this damned country either!"  
  
Yoshio looked up to see his sister and father yelling at each other. This   
bothered him until Yumi led him up to his room and set his alarm for seven in   
the morning, so he would get up on time.   
  
The man that had proclaimed to be her father screamed back, "That's enough,   
young lady! You won't talk to me like that. You know that you can't survive on   
your own! You damn well know it. All you are is a Japanese bitch!"  
  
Yumi's eyes flared a deep passion of hatred. Her necklace reacted to her anger   
and soon she became calm and could take anything and everything that that man   
yelled at her. "I won't take this. I am leaving. Tadaima!" She walked out and   
slammed the door while the man nodded.  
  
"That's right, Yumi. You just go on." He laughed harshly as Yoshio came up to   
him.   
  
"What were you and Sis Yumi fighting about?" Yoshio asked with tears in his   
eyes. The little ten year old boy didn't like what he just witnessed at all.   
This pain that he bore for Yumi was enormous and the hatred as well for this man   
that Yumi hated with a passion. "So? Otoosama!!"   
  
The man glared at the boy. "Don't you ever speak in Japanese to me again, you   
little freak. Get ready for school. You are leaving early." He walked in behind   
Yoshio and went into the room that was forbidden to the rest of the family.  
  
At that point in time, Yumi was fighting within herself. "That man! He's been so   
harsh to us both. He will get what he deserves soon." She was walking, but this   
time it was not in the rain. She wished it was raining, that way the rest of the   
world would possibly be as miserable as she was.   
  
Right then, she hit something, or someone rather. "Careful!" said a younger male   
voice. It wasn't Mokuba's voice either, but it was familiar. "Whoa!" The boy had   
spikey hair that was three different colors!   
  
Yumi bowed formally. "Sumimasen!" she said. "Gomenasai!"   
  
"Is this chic for real?" asked another voice. "She's speaking Japanese!" This   
one had sandy hair color and a New York City accent, one that she wasn't too   
accustomed to. "Who are you?"  
  
Yumi then tried to be formal, but she stopped and tried to act more American.   
"I'm Yumi Ishada, and I am going to go by my shop before school starts to drop   
off a few things. After that, I'm going to Domino High School." She nodded   
instead of bowing and the other people looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'm Yugi Moto." Said the boy that was shorter than everyone else with three   
different hair colors. "This is my friend Joey."  
  
"Why are you out here so early?" Yumi asked. She looked at them all while   
clutching her golden pendant. "Because you can come in my shop if you want to."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Okay." Both he and Joey followed Yumi to a small shop in the   
middle section of town. The building it was in was small, but the outside was   
decorated with Japanese writing and pictures of the food that was sold inside   
the shop. "This is a cute little building, Yumi."  
  
"Arigatoo." She replied, opening the shop to find that it was like she left it.   
The tables were inside the front, the counter still stood, and even the back was   
all right. "Well, that means the day can start out with somewhat of a good day."   
She looked at the boys and put her kimono and supplies up where they should be   
before she left. "We can go to school now, if you'd like."  
  
Joey nodded. "Hey! We were supposed to meet Tea and Tristan by now!!"  
  
Yugi's face went red. "Those two. I can't believe they actually hooked up." His   
blushing caused Yumi to laugh. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Yugi." Yumi looked off and said, "Well, if you are going then you   
go ahead, because I do have things to do. The shop opens after I get in from   
school and closes at nine thirty. You can come by anytime then."  
  
"We will do that." Yugi said as he and Joey left her alone in her shop, where   
she didn't even have the lights on yet.  
  
"CRAP!!" She looked at her watch. Now it was seven thirty and she did not want   
to be late on her first day of school here in America. She closed and locked up   
all the supplies and the store when she left.   
  
This is stupid she thought to herself.  
  
what is? asked a voice in her mind.  
  
Who are you? Yumi thought.  
  
A friend. I know that you feel so bad about your family, Yumi. replied the   
voice with calmness. I want to help you.  
  
That's fine, but... Yumi didn't even want to think. This voice in her head was   
messing with her, just like everyone had so far. She was running to the school   
building and into her new class when the bell rang. It had taken her at least   
fifthteen minutes to run from her shop to the place, so she came in and sighed.   
"Sorry that I'm late." She said as she looked at the sensei.  
  
"That's fine... you just need to be here earlier." The teacher said while he was   
looking at some papers. "Well, class this is your classmate. She just moved from   
Japan. Yumi, introduce yourself."  
  
"Thank you. I am Yumi Ishada from Kyoto, Japan. I also like Duel Monsters and   
run my very own shop." Yumi sounded terribly depressed, but there was someone   
that saw her and it exited him.  
  
The dark, tall one sat in the back of the classroom holding a book until he saw   
Yumi. "She's in this class." He muttered, hoping no one else could hear him. "I   
didn't expect this at all."  
  
Yumi sat down in the back of the class where no one else would sit because of   
someone certain. "I guess that means that I have no one else..." she whispered   
while she looked in the corner that her seat inhabited. "Which is fine with me."  
  
"Seto!" said the teacher. "If she needs any help understanding anything or if   
anything is confusing her, I would like you to explain it to her."  
  
Seto looked at the teacher. "So be it."  
  
Yumi didn't care what happened there at school. She was more worried about   
Yoshio and the torture that man drug them through. There had to be a way to end   
this pain she bore. There just had to be.   
  
Perhaps it's just fate... the voice in her mind said as Yumi glanced at Seto   
for a moment. You don't need to fear anymore, because you will get yourself   
out of this rut.  
  
-end of chapter-  
  
Hello ya'lls peoples!! Here is the Japanese used in this chapter!  
  
1. Tadaima- used for when you leave the house as a goodbye to the family.  
2. Sumimasen- "I'm sorry"  
3. Gomenasai- "Forgive me"  
4. Arigatoo- the informal way of saying thank you.  
  
Well I don't get much reviews these days, but this is getting a little boring   
without feedback!! WAAA!! Any who, tell me what you think because the story is   
just getting to where it should be with the plotline. More to come. Later Days! 


	4. worry for lunch

Disclaimer: I am just telling a story and by the way I do own some of the things   
but I previously announced them. So if I could, I will like to continue on this   
lovely story.  
  
Chocolate Covered Rice Balls Chapter Four: Will Lunch Ever Arrive?  
  
Yumi sat in the back of that class room, just waiting for something to be said.   
Even if it was just to put sound in the background, something had to be done.   
Sorrowful eyes filled with tears as she sat there thinking about her home life.  
  
Seto Kaiba, most likely the smartest person, or the most technologically   
advanced in the room, looked at her with a small bit of curiousity. "Yumi, is   
something wrong?" he asked to the shock of the rest of the class.  
  
"He actually willingly spoke!" said a voice in the front. "And it was asking   
about someone else other than himself!" Everyone turned to see Yumi who didn't   
react to what she was confronted with.  
  
Yumi Ishada thought long and hard, trying not to be like the rest of the class,   
but just to blend in the shadows. I don't like pierceing eyes like that. she   
thought, looking away and having to hide her emotions.  
  
Don't let it bother you, thought the voice in the back of her mind. The   
just care about you.  
  
No they don't! They like messing with people like me! I just need to go away   
now and protect Yoshio!! I just need lunch to arrive!  
  
Lunch? Why lunch?  
  
That's when I will try to run for it. I need to get to him! Yumi thought to   
herself. She had to say something aloud, but what? I know.  
  
Yumi stood and said, "Excuse me, Teacher, but I am fine. I just had a sudden   
burst." She kindly sat back down and sighed. I'll never be free of this. The   
pain that she held had become quite overbearing, but it was enough.  
  
"All right," announced the teacher. "Today will begin with English. Open your   
books to page 30 and we shall begin." He opened his own to his marked page, and   
the class followed his orders.  
  
Yumi looked at the words not in her native tounge. They were so big. Not that   
she had never read English, but she never have read a story in English.  
  
Seto looked at her. "Sorry I embarrassed you, Yumi, but I am worried." He said,   
wondering exactly why he was like this. "You did make Mokuba so happy yesterday   
when you gave him that rice ball. You make them well. I ate my own when I was   
working on my computers and it reminds me that you are a gentle person."  
  
Yumi sighed aloud, "I don't need your sympathy. I have to leave here to save my   
brother from the man that adopted us. He might hurt him. I am planning to run   
away at lunch."  
  
"You just said all of that aloud?" Seto asked. "That's a bad move." He told her   
with full honesty trying to think about why would she be in so much trouble and   
what of her brother. This reminded him of something that he knew. Something that   
bothered him greatly still even though it happened so many years ago. "But can I   
help you? I don't like being here either and Mokuba might be in trouble as   
well."  
  
"Someone has been stalking me since I left Japan."  
  
"And someone has been trying to kill us since I can remember."  
  
Both of them came up with one thing. Who ever this was, whatever was going on,   
it involved both Yumi and Seto, plus their brothers and their businesses. At   
lunch, they would go. But it was only nine am! It would take forever for lunch   
to arrive!  
  
"Class, this is a story that you need to read by Monday when we will have a test   
over content." The teacher announced. "Seto, you may help Yumi if she needs   
help. You have until the end of the class period." He sat back down at his desk,   
and Yumi's fear of the English language had come back to haunt her.  
  
"I need to go and save him." She whispered. "I need to go home and get my   
belongings. I don't care if I have to live in the shop. I can't be done in like   
this."  
  
"I'll help you, Yumi. They must be after the same thing, but what to do we have   
in common? We have little brothers. We have our own businesses, but that can't   
be enough now could it?"  
  
"No, there is something more than what meets the eye on this adventure. I just   
don't want to have to run anymore." Yumi muttered. She then looked into Seto's   
cold, ice blue eyes that although they were dark in color, they had a shine to   
them that pierced even the young girl's heart.  
  
"You have silver eyes." Seto said, looking down at his book. "I have never seen   
those before." He laughed. "I have read this story. It's called 'Whispers in the   
Wind.' It's about a girl who has a troubled past and so she runs away, but when   
she does, she finds that her true purpose in life hasn't been realized yet and   
so."  
  
Yumi by that time was crying. Softly, gently, not even making a sound. it was   
painful to see someone like her to be in such a position. I am so lost. I'll   
never. she didn't want to think, that always made the matter worse! She   
couldn't act like this because now all of those people could be staring her   
down.  
  
Seto rose his hand and placed it on her shoulders. "I know what it's like to be   
there, Yumi. I know now that I will help you. If only lunch would arrive."  
  
-end of chapter  
  
sorry it's so short, but I have limited time at school these days, so I will see   
you later! Ja Ne!  
  
Also sorry there is no Japanese in this chapter. I am doing that because I have   
people looking over my shoulder and (this will not be the place where I type my   
lemony scene if I put it on here later or not.) well, I'm off to conquer   
something, whether it be my room or the world! 


	5. lunch has arrived and so has a new Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own crap but the stuff. well it was mentioned in the last chapter, so don't bother asking again!!  
  
Chocolate Covered Rice Balls Chapter Five: Lunch has now arrived!  
  
It took Yumi a while to finally sit down and sigh. She was not only worried about her brother, but poor Seto's as well. There had to be something wrong with the actions that she had taken over the past couple of days.  
  
So. we only have a couple minutes before this stupid class lets out. She thought to herself, watching the instructor go on about some stupid binary ionic compounds and other chemistry related subjects. I just need to save him!  
  
Seto was in his class across the school, more focused on his work until he realized his promise. What would he do about the girl that he. had just met. It's not like I'm falling for her.. I'm just wanting to find out what happened to my brother, I know that something will happen, but who would go to that extremity?  
  
Both of them, as dedicated as they both were to their lives felt utterly hopeless.  
  
Inside Yumi's mind, she was in a corriordor, laying on a blue sheet that was adorned with deep shadow. She looked up and saw a full moon, which made her wonder about everything that had happened. The full moon was Yumi's favorite thing in the world, besides duel monsters and the fact that all she wanted was a family.  
  
"Who am I?" she asked herself as someone that looked like her walked into the dark place.  
  
"You are Yumi Ishada, the girl that is destined to be in love." Said the figure as she lifted Yumi up, setting her on her feet and also looking at the moon. "Do you know who you are, child?"  
  
"I never have." Yumi said, pulling away from the person that could be her twin. "All I want is a place to really call home and someone to really call a family, but what I get is. I. I get.. Ah Dammit."  
  
"You do not know that I am Yumiko, and I dwell here, too. I am here to be your friend, Yumi." The figure stopped her from going any further. "You are a good girl, but you have so much pain.. Why don't you look deeper into yourself?"  
  
"There's nothing to see! All I know is the pain that dwells deep inside my heart, the knowledge that none of it will ever go away and the. darkness that devours more of the soul that I had left every day."  
  
"Yumi! Why don't you see it? It is there, your talents! You are a talented girl, so use them. They will make you happy. I know that you are a fan of.. The Shad. I mean, Duel Monsters, right? You play it well.. As well as someone I used to know. but Yumi, listen.. You never were allowed to do the other thing that you loved through out all the time you lived with your adopted father. It did make you happy at first, didn't it?"  
  
"You must mean that I liked to sing, right.. Yumiko?"  
  
"Yes.. So why don't you?"  
  
"..." Yumi looked at the ground. "No one would ever listen to me."  
  
"That does not matter. What matters is the fact that you are happy when you sing. So sing! If only in here, then that is fine. You can sing in here and no one can ever hurt you for it, and I know that you have been humming around here and there.. You have talent, so sing, child, sing!"  
  
Yumi stood up and nodded. "I'll sing, if you want me to."  
  
"No! Sing if you want to, not because you are obligated!"  
  
"Fine then! I WANT to sing!" Yumi turned to face the moon and put her hands together in a praying position. She then opened her mouth and the sounds flowed freely from her lips, echoing down the halls and bouncing along the walls.  
  
"See the stars, hoshi, know their beauty see the love, ai, know it's passion... if you know it then it will show.. And if the knowledge Comes then you will glow! Never betrayed by the Heart of the loved stars Never held back By the palace bars, If only you could be As free Then you would know That the heavens are Not to far from us! Tenchi, heaven and earth, Combine to make life. Love is all in it! If you know the love And see it in the stars.."  
  
As she sang, a particular person was in his class reading about Napoleon. The tri-colored headed boy looked around him as if he could hear a song that made him feel peaceful.  
  
Yugi? came Yami's voice. Is something the matter?  
  
No, Yami, but I thought I heard a song. Yugi thought back. It made me feel so wonderful!  
  
So did I, Yugi. It's someone you know, or rather you met her this morning.  
  
Do you mean that it might be. Yumi? How could she sing so loud?  
  
Not loud, but she is singing inside her heart. I believe I know who did this, too. You must meet with her, if you have the same lunch as she does.  
  
I do. I will see her and let you take over, if need be.  
  
"Let it all come forth! Let it all live!!! Let it continue to breathe Back into the light, Where all of us wait."  
  
Yumi didn't sing to any particular words or melody, but she did sing whatever came to mind that made her feel alive or free. She didn't know that other people could hear her sing, she really didn't care.  
  
"For the time to come.. I wish that I had love That way I would never Be so lonely, so helpless. Never shall I see the way."  
  
Seto looked up from his paper to see the clock. "Hmph.. This has been the slowest five minutes in my entire life! What the." he muttered as something became present in the back of his mind.  
  
Seto was sitting in a chair in his soul room, with the room completely dark but one column of light that fell beside him. On the floor in that lit spot was the picture of Mokuba, his little brother. Just when he was about to get up, another pool of light began to fall right next to him on the other side and a picture of Yumi was in it! Why?  
  
"I know this girl to be quite the duelist, and the cook, but me to. love her?" he asked himself, knowing that he was alone and he could be himself. "I'm. not like that! There is only two things in the world that matter to me! One, dueling and winning. Two, Mokuba.. And.. And.. And.."  
  
He picked up the picture of Yumi and looked at it. "And three. I do care for her." This inward feeling swept over him, making him wish that he could see her again. "I do want to help her in anyway I can.."  
  
Yumi stopped singing. "That's enough for now." she said, "But thank you. Yumiko. but why. who are you really?"  
  
Yumiko walked to where she could be seen. "I know you have the Millenium Charm. That is the real reason I am here. I dwelled inside it for a long time in search of something. I lost it back when I was at home, where I come from."  
  
"I see. well, I will do anything that means I can help you. You have made me feel so much better about myself and the world outside." Yumi bowed, noticing that the place looked like a Japanese garden, with cherry blossom trees in full bloom. "AH! Sakura Trees!" A little pond was in the middle of her garden, lined with little gray rocks that were perfectly shaped. "It's just like home! Oh! Nihon! Nihon ni ikite, moo ichido watashi wa genki yo!" Yumi was in her black and silver kimono, and the sky was perfectly sunny. "Watashi wa Genki!"  
  
"I'm glad for you." Yumiko turned around and left again. "I will see you soon then."  
  
The girl blinked and opened her eyes to see the classroom in which stood a man in a black suit. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Yumi Ishada."  
  
Yumi's heart felt a strike. Oh, no! she thought when the man saw her in fear. I know those suits! I know them.. They were at the site of the death.. They came to the funeral. with Maximillion Pegasus! What would he want with me? Or is it a good thing?  
  
"Ah, Miss Yumi." Said the man. "Mister Pegasus would like to invite you to his home in Duelist Kingdom." He said as the rest of the class started to whisper.  
  
"Duelist kingdom?" asked one boy.  
  
"NO WAY!" said another.  
  
"That's the new girl, don't take her!" said someone else. "I'm a good duelist, take me!"  
  
Yumi shook her head. "I can't go. My. my father wouldn't let me!"  
  
The man took off his glasses. "No, Yumi, I am your father." It was true. This was the man that adopted her, but she didn't know that all the time he was working for Maximillion Pegasus! How did that happen? "So, are you coming or will I have to tell Pegasus about your incooperation to his hospitality? You have the Millenium Charm and we want it!"  
  
Yumi then decided to make or break for it. "Sorry, FATHER, but my leave here is due! Tally ho!" She ran for the window just as the bell for lunch began to ring. She raced on and tried to think of a way to get to her shop and find her brother. Then what about Seto Kaiba? There was just too much to think about and not enough time to do it right at that moment, for a whole brigade of people were coming after her. Everyone from kids wanting her autograph just for being invited to meet Pegasus, the teachers wanting her to stop and listen to what the men in the black suits wanted, and the men in the black suits themselves.  
  
Yumi! came a voice. It's me!  
  
I thought that I just dreamed you up. Yumi thought. I'm stuck in a predicament here. I know that you can help! I just do! Can you perhaps. I don't even know if this is possible, but you need to get Seto! I need to see him badly!  
  
Yumi, I can try, Yumiko then flashed out of the M. Charm and turned to face everyone else. "SETO KAIBA!!!"  
  
"That's Yumi!" Seto could hear it from where he was standing in the lunch line near Yugi and his friends.  
  
"Yumi?" asked Yugi. "Hey, I need to see her!"  
  
Seto and Yugi both raced forward to see Yumi being sought after by many people.  
  
"Stop that!" Seto screamed. "She's just a girl, would you quit doing that? You might kill her." He walked to Yumi and the others started to back off. "Yumi? Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine." She replied, "Oh hello, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi bowed slightly. "Hi, Yumi. I have something that I need to talk to you about."  
  
Yumi nodded. "Yeah, well, Seto and I have something that we need to do as well. We planned this for this morning and it's really important."  
  
Yami, who could see through Yugi's eyes, saw Yumi, who wasn't really Yumi at all. it was someone he used to know, and care for. The priestess? he asked himself. The one that sealed herself up in secret that I couldn't stop? No, that cannot be her... Yumiko.  
  
-chapter five end- This makes up for the shortness that was present last time! There was a lot of Japanese used this time as well. Take a look! Hoshi- star ai- love Tenchi- heaven and earth Sakura- cherry blossom trees Nihon- Japanese for Japan, the country Nihon ni ikite, moo ichido watashi wa genki yo! - I went to Japan and I am happy again! Watashi wa Genki- I am happy!  
  
In chapter three, I made a mistake on Tadaima, which is what you say when you come home. You are supposed to say Itterashai, which means the translation that I gave then. Thank you so review what you read! 


End file.
